Jealous Are We
by Nefertimon
Summary: First chapter of a multipart fic - what happens when someone hits on Bulma and Vegeta gets jealous?
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter One  
  
Looking up, Bulma only half noticed the delivery man walk into her office. Silently, he set the package down and then asked her to sign.   
  
Too busy to pay attention to the scribble of her signature, she absently dismissed the UPS man. Then cam her lunchbreak, and as usual her lunch was small.   
  
Munching on an apple she looked at the package from earlier,"Hm, who is this?" She wondered and opened it. Chocolates. Who sent these? Not that stupid saiyan prince, that's for sure. Handwriting is too neat. "Maybe Yamcha? No Vegeta would have his ass" Bulma thought. "After all I am Vegeta's 'mate'. Oh well the chocolates are gourmet and I better eat them before Trunks or Vegeta sees them. Well, of course, Vegeta would ask who sent them then track them down like a dog...her thoughts wandered to somewhere more important.   
  
Oh shit I forgot to pick of Trunks from preschool!! Damn just when I was startint to figure something too." Bulma sighed, picked up her package and walked out, ignoring the empoloyes because she didn't want to deal with them.   
  
"Kaasan!" Chibi Trunks criend when he saw his mother. She hadn't forgotten to pick him up, Gotne had just left and he hadn't noticed the passage of time.   
  
"Hello Trunks," She smiled and picked the lavender haired child up, and transported him into the car. "How was school today?"   
  
"Hmmm hmm hmmmm!" He replied   
  
"What?" She turned to look over her shoulder.   
  
"Trunks!"   
  
The boy looked up, chocolate smeared around his mouth, half the chocolate gone into his stomach of saiyin steel. " I said Goten and myself made mud pies and Ms. Chi-chi got mad, as usual."   
  
"Well she is kind of a neat freak, did u learn anything at school today?   
  
"Nope hey is Dad home?" Trunks said as he finished up what was left of the chocolate.   
  
"Of course he's home training where else would he be, why?   
  
"Well this letter I found in the chocolate someone really loves you," Trunks laughed, "I just want to see Daddy pulverize the guy!"   
  
"Daddy will pulverize you if you don't get yourself cleaned up!" She said as they pulled up into the driveway.   
  
Trunks looked a little pale, but looked up to the sky, to catch a glimse of his father. "Daddy must be getting his butt whooped by Goku about now, huh?"   
  
"I wouldn't know," Bulma smiled, and led her son with her chocolates smeared all over his face. "Go clean your face."   
  
Trunks nodded and ran down the familiar halls and into something evem more familiar.   
  
"What the hell is all over your face?!" Vegeta asked. He picked up his son up by his collar and raisedthe purple haired boy to his own level. ""And I told your mother to do something about that hair!"   
  
"Uh hi Daddy, did you get hurt by Goku?" Vegeta's face turned an almost purple color.   
  
"Why you little..." Vegeta hissed, powering up.   
  
"MOMMY!"   
  
"Vegeta put down the child." Vegeta growled and dropped Trunks, hard.   
  
"Ow! That hurt! I don't have buns of steel you know!" The young boy complained and rubbed his tush.   
  
"Obviously" Vegeta grunted. "Wash your damned face before you have buns of goo because I'll blow your ass to hell."   
  
"I think Daddy needs a swearing jar, Mommy."   
  
"I think so too, I'll look into it dear." Bulma said with a smile. " Go wash up." Trunks tottered away, complaining about his un-buns of steel.   
  
Bulma gave Vegeta the woman's glare, "You know you could of hurt him!"   
  
"He's half saiyan if that hurts him he deserves to die."   
  
"He's your son!"   
  
"Oh well" Vegeta growled, "Where did he get that chocolate anyway? I thought you said no unhealthy food" He said mimicking her voice.   
  
"I..uh" Bulma stammered, " I guess I just caved.   
  
"That brat is such a fucking mama's boy!" "Watch your mouth, Vegeta!" Bulma growled at him. The prince reguarded her with a rough stare and then shrugged to show his indifference.   
  
"You're so difficult!"   
  
"And you're not woman?" Vegeta growled, "You always have to defend that brat don't you?"   
  
"Well he's kinda my son! He's yours too!"   
  
"He's part saiyan and can stick up for himself." Growling he continued, "Besided, only reason he's here is because you were so kinky!"   
  
"Me! You're the one one who was giddy"' Bulma snarled. " You should have just gone to spar with Goku!"   
  
"You were more fun to spar with," he snickered   
  
Trunks decided this was not the time to hang around, he thought that talk was nasty anyway. Daddy sparring with Mommy? Now that's just wrong.   
  
"Mommy I am going over Goten's!" Bulma turned away from Vegeta.   
  
"Not by yourself, I'll drive you."   
  
"But Mom even Chi-chi lets Goten fly over here alone."   
  
"Well you're not.."   
  
Vegeta cut in, "Anything that low class exscuse for a saiyan can do the son of the mighty Prince Vegeta can do" Bulma and Trunks both rolled there eyes.   
  
"Well if Dad said I can, I'm gone be back later!"   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Smirking, the saiyajin without purple hair turned to his 'sex'.   
  
"Phu! What are you looking at?" She demanded, tapping her left foot impatiently on the tiled floor. She was trying to ignore him.   
  
"There's nothing to look at, what are you talking about, woman?" Vegeta said with an arrogant glare.   
  
"WHAT!?", Bulma was insulted, as usual. "Baka yaro, get out of my face." She snorted trying to walk away. She asked the stocky roadblock if by any chance he could get out of her way.   
  
Smirking (as usual) Vegeta stood there. " I have no intention of moving woman." Again, the smirk grew across the Saiyajin Prince's face. He'd like to see her try and avoid him. She wasn't that smart. Like before she'd just give into her instincts.   
  
Trunks arrived at Goten's in about three minutes, after what he had heard he wanted to get out of there in a hurry! Trunks knocked on the door and as usual Chi-chi was doing dishes.   
  
"Hey Trunks come on in!"   
  
"Konnichiwa Chi-chi-san, how are you?", As if he cared.   
  
"Fine how are you and your mom and," she gave a dramatic sigh "dad?"   
  
"Oh," Trunks said grabbing an apple, "There just sparring again. By the way where's Goten?"   
  
Chi-chi pretended to ignore his first comment. That was information that she didn't care to know. "Goten?" She asked wondered if Trunks knew what his parents sparring sessions really were.   
  
"Well why else would I show up?" He asked quite rudely. He grabbed another food item, quickly stuffing it into his mouth.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Chi-chi didn't doubt that Trunks was his father's son. Rude and controlling, not to mention arrogant. Very little respect for his superiors, or those who were anywhere near them.   
  
"He's outside. Just finished his homework."   
  
"Sugoi!" Trunks exclaimed and nearly took the wall as his way out. Backing up before he had a head on collision. With the side of the solid structure, he calmly walked out in hopes of looking better. Of course, Goten pushed him in the mud asking him if he would like to buy one of his yummy mud pies.   
  
Meanwhile a mysterious young man is entering C.C. with dozen white roses. They just so happened to be her favorite of all flowers.   
  
" She should like these." The man smirked, however without arrogance, and left the roses on the doorstep with a note. The doorbell rang, and Bulma ignored it, much to the man's relief. He turned and left, riding off in his car.   
  
About an hour later Bulma went to see if an important business package had been dropped off. It was not a business package that was sitting out front. She was surprised to see her favorite flowers in the whole world, white roses, with a note. "I hope you like the flowers, as much as I like you. Love, your secret admirer."   
  
"Uh..", She managed, wondering who left these. Not Vegeta. Not only was he not that sweet, they had been otherwise occupied. And from how it sounded, the running water advertised that he was showering.   
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, wondering who could have sent the flowers. "Probably the same person who sent the chocolates." She figured. Yamcha was out of the picture. He wasn't smart enough to try this. Nor was he dumb enough to challenge Vegeta. She took that back, he WAS dumb enough to challenge Vegeta. He was an utter moron the--Her thoughts, she realized were getting off track. Yamcha bashing would have to wait.   
  
She figured whoever it was must be pretty dumb, not quite Goku dumb, but just about Yamchan dumb. Whoever it was was not in the senshi, considering that most people knew of her informal relationship with the saiyajin prince.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked. The thought of how quickly he took showers passed through Bulma's mind. She just kind of stared at him, standing in his boxers wondering if he was going to figure out who was sending the her gifts. Before she did, she was interrupted by a rude voice.   
  
"Answer me, woman!" None other than Vegeta's, messing up her thought train, as usual.   
  
"A no..Oh you mean these", Bulma stammered, as she destroyed the note. "There flowers from ummmm..."   
  
"Well.", Vegeta growled, he was not thrilled that anyone would send his mate flowers.   
  
Suddenly a little lightbulb went on in Bulma's head, "There from my employees", Avoiding Vegeta's stare she continued, "Female employees that are a little uh weird!"   
  
"You have lesbian employees", He snorted, "That's wrong. Tell those she fags to quit sending you shit before I send them to hell", Vegeta wasn't very happy either way. She was his mate, as he demonstrated to her not very long ago. He didn't exactly like the thought of other women sending her gifts.   
  
"I don't think they're homosexual", Bulma said, still trying to cover up what the gifts really meant. "They just appreciate a hardworking employer."   
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow, and Bulma hoped that he was buying it. "Sure", He growled, it takes more then that to fool him, "What employees sent them to you then, huh?"   
  
"I don't know!" Bulma said quickly.   
  
"Just avoid the lesbo squad", Vegeta told her, mentally picking out the workers that would be...twisted like that.   
  
"Ok I will", Anything to get Vegeta to buy what she was saying, Vegeta mentally was writing his hit list. "Oh I better go pick Trunks up from Chi-chi's for dinner!" She knew she had to get out of there, Vegeta had the 'I'm gonna kill something' look.   
  
"Mommy!" Trunks yelled when he says his moth. Chi-chi who was sitting outside watching earth's protectors making mud pies, looked up to see Bulma approaching.   
  
"Hey Chi-chi! Hey Trunks ready to go home?.   
  
"Oh, Kaasan can't I stay!"   
  
"We're having burgers", A whirl of lavender hair flew by and jumped into the car.   
  
"Well come on mom!"   
  
--------------   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Saiyajin...they're helpless!"   
  
"Yeah, well you would know." Bulma said with a cynical grin. "You live with Goku, Gohan and Goten."   
  
"When they feel like being around."   
  
Mentally, Trunks thought, "Yeah, when they can stand being around that loudmouth, nagging, annoying, bi--"   
  
"Trunks, c'mon. Let's go home and eat before your father eats the grill or something." Bulma told her lavender haired offspring, unknowingly interrupting his train of thought. Something he hadn't inherited from his widow-peaked father, that's for sure.   
  
A smile lit of his features and ran into the car. "It'd be faster if I just flew, but knowing you, you'd punish me for flying over the city like I did last time."   
  
She nodded, "That's right. We don't need the navy or army or whatever shooting at you."   
  
"Bullets sting, kinda." Trunks said with a shrug.   
  
"Yeah they do!" Goten added, Chi-chi glared at him   
  
"When did you go flying over the city?" Chi-chi said angrily, Gotens face went pale.   
  
"Uh-oh, ummm well see...." Goten went off babbling. Noticing that his friend was about to get himself and maybe Trunks in trouble, Trunks did what any good friend would do.   
  
"Gee Kaasan lets get home I'm starving!" Trunks said and dashed into the car. Bulma followed reluctantly, she knew going home meant facing Vegeta again and possible another gift from her secret admirer. On the way home Trunks told him mother how he had made the best mud pies. But Bulma only sighed. Trunks knew something was bothering his mother then he remembered! His father had said that mommy was in a bad mood and annoying that time of the month! Not that he had any clue what that meant so he asked her. "Mommy is it that time of the month? IS that why your so sad?"   
  
Her eyes flashed angrily. Vegeta strikes again. "What in the world made you think that?!" She suddenly said, her level of being fed-up with her husband nearly at it's peak.   
  
Trunks cringed. One of the few things in the world that could make him (or anyone else beside his father and maybe Chi-chi...) cringe was his kassan's temper. "Well...uh...daddy said that when you get all moody and act like a bitch...it's because you're uh...yeah..."   
  
Bulma snorted. No, she was not menstruating. Not now. Give it a week or so, ha! Then they'd REALLY have to put up with her temper...more so than usual. This made her want to not only tell the testosterone prince of the Saiya-jin (that just so happened to be her husband) that he can stop thinking with the head of his penis, but to also tell the world to back off...and get her some chocolate.   
  
"OF COURSE...he does say that you act like that naturally all the time..." Trunks quickly covered his mouth, a sheepish look in his eyes. "Gomen..." Was his muffled apology. Mom and Dad...they fought way too much and he was just asking for trouble there   
  
The rest of the way home Trunks sat in silence afraid to say a word knowing his mother was in no mood for anything. When they got back to Capsule Corp. Bulma jumped out of the car and went straight toward the gravity room. Trunks guessed they were going to Spar some more. Once his mom was out of sight Trunks looked around dumbfounded "What happened to dinner? But if mommies sparring with daddy I better let them alone as he went into the house to get a "small" snack before dinner.   
  
Meanwhile inside the gravity room, there was hell to be paid to the so called Mighty Price Of Saiyajin. "Why did you tell him that you thought I was in heat!" Bulma yelled.   
  
*growls* Annoyed thoroughly with this interruption from his training. "I didn't tell him he just overheard me talking to Kakaroto."   
  
"I AM NOT IN HEAT!!" She screamed, not caring about how much the ass trained. Speaking of asses, his was quite---ahh! No. Must keep control...huh...just those womanly hormones kicking in again.   
  
"Having the same problem you had when the brat came into existence?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. She wasn't exactly in heat in the sense that saiyajin women went into heat. It was the human version that happened monthly...almost.   
  
"Yeah, you." She hissed, knowing very well that if she had the extra attachment on her rear, the fur would be puffed out to China by now! Her left hand in a fist on her hip, she set her blazing eyes on the already too arrogant prince.   
  
"Nice to know I get under your skin, woman. Now get before you either jump me in a sexual frenzy..." He paused. Not half a bad idea, actually. "Or allow me to train." No matter what, he'd get what he wanted one way or another.   
  
*womanly growl* "You won't get either one!" Bulma smirked!   
  
"What the hell are you talking about woman? Vegeta growled, what is she bitching about?   
  
Bulma just smirked and began to walk out, though it was hard, Vegeta looked so damned cute.   
  
"Since when is training a punishment?" Vegeta growled inturrupting her thoughts, he though she was just going to walk out. On a normal day that may have happened but not that day.   
  
"What training?" Bulma snickered and she shut down the entire gravity room, which the only way to reboot was go into the enternal computer of the machine, which Vegeta had no clue how to do!   
  
"Bitch!" He growled, "Turn that fucking machine back on!"   
  
"What...? Poor Princie-poo can't do it himself?" Her smirk mirrored his own. That didn't help too much, either. She saw Vegeta turn red. Not his color. "C'mon now, you're getting red and that color just isn't becoming of you!"   
  
"And you look damned awful in blue!" He retorted. "Just like that brat son of your looks like a woman with that pink hair or whatever!"   
  
That stung. "You look good in blue. Mixed with black and purple after Goku gets done whooping your ass!"   
  
Vegeta's face turned an almost maroon color. Bulma had to hold in her giggles, she was getting the better of the so called Mighty Prince. Vegeta growled in anger, he was now totally enraged, surprisingly he did not go SSJ.   
  
"You are such a bitch!" Vegeta growled trying to control his temper. Bulma could see she better leave. So she went to duck put the door and turned around and smirked, " I am going to go finish dinner! And Vegeta, you look better with blue and purple then I do!"   
  
Vegeta gave her fleeting figure the middle finger. "Pissy bitch..." He grumbled, and walked over to the main computer terminal. "KUSO, YOU DAMN THING! START WORKING NOOOOWWW!!"   
  
Bulma, still close enough to hear her pet cuss and beat on the machine, giggled. She was glad she had attempted to saiyajin proof the machine. He'd never figure it out. Maybe if he could think as well as he could...   
  
"Kassan!" Trunks chirped, breaking his mother's train of thought. "Kassan! Lookit what came for you!"   
  
"Hm...?" Her blue eyes took on an air of interest. Dinner could be put off for a few seconds. Vegeta's stomach could wait. "What is it, Trunks?"   
  
Trunks held up the package. "I dun know what it is, but it says it's for you. Is it for work or something?"   
  
Bulma gently took the package in her hands. The writing matched up with the same handwriting that had been on her other gifts. Absently she nodded," Hai...it's for work, Trunks." Wondering what it was...and more so, who it was from, she dismissed the child and took it to her lab.   
  
As Bulma walked to her lab she mumbled to herself, " This is ridiculous! Who is this from! Obviosly someone without a brain, Vegeta is going to have a field day with this guy." Bulma grumbled as she opened the package, only to find a a 14karat diamond with a gold band. "Oh my Dende........he may not have a brain but he has good jewlery sense, there no way this could be Yamcha......hes not that rich!"   
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was losing his patience with the gravity room and he had already lost it with Bulma, " Damm thing!" Vegeta yelled as he kicked the machine, but he remembered all to late how Bulma had put a new type of medal that was much harder to break so he only came back with a slight dent and a sore foot.   
  
Hissing, he awkwardly jumped up and down on his left foot, his right one too sore. "Kuso!" He yowled and flopped on his rear. His sore foot still held between his hands, he aimed his left and carelessly shot an attack at the machine. Yellow hair flickered and turned black in the same instant.   
  
Surveying his work, he sneered, "Ha! That'll teach that blue-haired bitch. I can always get Kakaroto to stage an ass-whooping instead of using that fucking piece of shit!" He quickly sobered at the thought of the ignorant beast. "I'm hungry." He suddenly said, stalking downstairs.   
  
Bulma, still in awe over the gift, felt some pangs of guilt. Accepting gifts when you're married...? Okay, so she really wasn't married to the pointy-haired man who just so happened to live in her house and sleep in her bed. There were no legal papers...   
  
She decided to fuss over it later, putting the ring in her already overflowing jewelry box. "The baka probably wants dinner..." She sighed, rolling her overly large blue eyes. "Ah well. There are worse things...aren't there?   
  
"Worse then what?!" Vegeta growled, Bulma immedidiatly noticed that he was holding his left foot and hobbling on his right to keep balance.   
  
Bulma burst into uncontrollable laughter " I am so glad that I got that stronger medal!" Then something caught Bulmas eye, her old instant camara! Before Vegeta even saw it, she had grabbed the camera an snapped a picture. Vegeta stared at her enraged.   
  
"You bitch!" But with Vegetas injured foot he wasn;t fast enough to reach Bulma who was already out the door laughting hysterically at the sight of Vegeta tripping over himself trying to catch his mate.   
  
He snarled, "Ungrateful whore!"   
  
"Ungrateful for what, Veggie-boy?" She laughed, knowing that soon enough, she'd pay for that remark. "I'm the one who does all the work around here."   
  
He stood up straight, putting the weight on his foot. It didn't bother him. Not enough to look as undignified as a common solider. "Heh, you know what, woman." He barked, the smirk in place on his angular face. He ignored her comment. He'd get her later for that, he always got back to her one way or another.   
  
Bulma went to say something but was cut off, Vegeta hadn't finished his work of art...his speech, yet.   
  
"Beside, the service droids do more around here," He sneered, "your fat ass does nothing beside eat and bitch!"   
  
Again, angry. Ah...the best word to describe her was a bit stronger than angry. Okay, well, alot stronger. Enraged was pretty good. "Perhaps you'd like to try and find someone yo put up with you?!" She snapped.   
  
"Pha. I only do it because no one else can stay to look at your ugly self." His smirk grew full-force. "I'd like to see someone else be able to put up with you." His foot felt fully better now, and he quickly regarded the picture.   
  
"I'll bet someone al--" Never mind, not a good idea...never a good idea. She slid the picture into her purse. Vegeta would no doubt take it as an invitation if she put in down her shirt on pants or whatever. Jerk-off.   
  
Vegeta stared at the purse then at Bulma, "You know you really are stupid, I can just blow the purse up" he said smirking.   
  
"Yeah but if you do, I just won't fix the gravity room!" Bulma said with a smirk on her face she knew he would never top that one. 'besides I still have the negative of the picture!' Bulma thought to herself, future blackmale   
  
Vegeta was about to snap back when Trunks came in whining, " Okassan! I thought it was time for dinner!" Bulma couldn't help but sigh a little in relieve, even though what she was doing was quite entertaining.   
  
"Coming Trunks!" Bulma said as she turned to go she turned around "Coming Veggie-chan!" She knew Vegeta hated that when said that,. well most of the time. As long as Son-kun wasn't around to hear. Before Vegeta could respond the doorbell rang.   
  
Vegeta bristled at her nickname even though that low-classed peasant soldier named Kakaroto wasn't there. "I hope it's your beautician." He retorted.   
  
Bulma looked over her shoulder, ignoring the bell's second ring. "What do you mean like that, Veggie-boy?"   
  
"Well, Bloomer-woman with the world's worst temper," He snorted, "you're uglier than usual, you know?"   
  
Trunks' pale eyes went wide. Uh-uo...Kassan and Otousan were having another verbal battle...not good! "I-I...I'll uh...get the door, right!" He zipped out of the room faster than a bat out of hell.   
  
Bulma made a mental note to get the picture of Vegeta published in that week's paper. She had connections. Nothing was out of her reach or power. Well, maybe containing that awful Saiyajin Prince. "Take a shower, lard-ass." She growled to him and joined her son at the opened door. "Who is it, Trunks-kun?"   
  
"Its for you Kassan!" Trunks said, "Its a delivery man!"   
  
"Oh ok" hoping it was not a gift from her so called secret admirer, but no such luck.   
  
"Are you Miss Bulma Brief's?"   
  
"Hai!" Bulma replied.   
  
"OK well this is from, well it only says secret admirer." Of course Vegeta heard that, Bulma couldn't help but freeze. bulma quickly signed for the package, and slammed the door. Vegeta stared at her. Trunks decided this was not where he wanted to be so he just inched away to a safer place to ease drop.   
  
Bulma wished she could slink away like the half breed saiyajin had done. She looked at Vegeta. For the first time since Trunks was born she was afraid of him. "So...?" Her question was nearly a whisper. She knew Vegeta was defensive of his "pet".   
  
"So?" He said with a harsh grunt. "Get down the hall, fix my damn gravity machine and make me dinner." He said, his eyes were hard and angry yet he did not act upon that anger.   
  
Trunks, around the corner could only gulp. This was his father at his worst. Wait a second, he was like this all the time. He watched the sweaty mass of spandex and muscle walk past him.   
  
Bulma also watched him vanish around a corner. "Shit." She grumbled. Inspecting the package, she found a mailing address. "This person...whoever he is...I need to figure this out."   
  
Trunks waited cautiously until his father was gone back upstairs. "Kassan?" He asked, noting that she was upset. He gave her a hug, even though he didn't come much higher than her waistline.   
  
"Ah, Trunks." A smile made it's way across her face. "Papa's mad, ne?" She asked, good-naturedly. He nodded.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Ok Trunks, go turn the oven on I will be there in a minute." Bulma said quietly, Trunks got up from beside his mother and went to the kitchen. When Trunks was gone Bulma ran straight up to her room with her package she had to see what it was. As Bulma began to open it she noticed something. Vegeta flying off somewhere.   
  
"Hmmm..I wonder wheres hes going?" Bulma thought aloud.   
  
Vegeta picked up speed, "That bastard trying to get my mate. I am gonna blow Yamcha to hell and back"! Vegeta yelled to no one in particular.   
  
The pointy-haired Prince wasn't just mad. Or pissed. There's no word to describe exactly how bad he was, but enraged gets the job done. Gritting his teeth, he growled, the ass lost her long ago.   
  
"He can't give it up...such a loser," He said with a half-manical snort, "But then again, winner's never quit, and losers never win...but those who never quit and never win are just plain dumb." He found some consolation in those words and sped off faster.   
  
Back in her room, Bulma still gazed out of the window, "Probably to go burn off some steam or get his ass kicked by Goku or something." She turned away from the window slowly, she had other things to think about. Her eyes were drawn back to the package in front of her and walked up to it, "Now whoever this is has good taste," Inwardly she felt guilty. This was not really something she should accept. Her curiosity and excitement got the better of her though. She LOVED getting gifts. She destroyed the wrapping in a matter of seconds and dug through the packaging. Only to find a locket with note next to it,   
  
"Bulma I guess you know now how I feel about you? You deserve better then that bakayaro who only uses you as his sex. Until you come to me I will be watching you.   
  
Ta ta my love   
  
Secret Admirer."   
  
This terrified Bulma as she reread the leter and looked at the locket there was no picture inside but it was definently expensive. But the watching thing scared Bulma especially since Vegeta was not around even when he was mad at her he would protect her at least she hoped he would.   
  
"Bored bored and hungry." Trunks thought as he annalyzed the situation. Kassan and Tousan fighting again, no dinner. "What did I do to deserve this!" Trunks growled and let his head fall to the table in annoyance.   
  
"Aw, I hate parents anyway...they suck." Trunks frowned and sat at the table for another five minutes, fork and knife in hand, ready to eat. Usually when he did this, the food automatically appeared on his plate. "DAMNIT!" He growled, "I guess I'll have to make myself something." He frowned and went to raid the refrigerator, were all the food was kept.   
  
Bulma put the locket in her jewelry box. "This guy...sounds like he could turn obsessive soon..." While it was nice getting gifts and all, Vegeta never gave a rat's ass, this was not a situation she really wanted to be in.   
  
She sat on her bed, chin propped up by her left hand. A sigh escaped her lips and she ran her fingers through her unusually colored hair. She gave the situation some thought. Not Yamcha. Not only is he cheap, even if he wasn't, he couldn't afford anything like this. Out of the picture. Vegeta...? NEVER! While he did care, and he didn't want anyone to know it, he wasn't demonstrative in his ways of showing affection. He had a hard time with his emotions.   
  
"DAMNIT..." She reread the letter, "This guy knows too much about my personal life, what is he, some sort of spy or something? And watching me?" She shuddered a little bit. Increased security couldn't be the answer for everything.   
  
As she said the doorbell rang again that evening, normally this wouldn't have bothered her opening to door to strangers at night but somehow Bulma was afraid,   
  
Trunks who was down stairs raiding the fridge guessed he better answer it, even though he was coverd in assorted types of food. The young boy made his way through the halls and then to the door and opened it.   
  
Bulma was now at the foot of the staircase, not knowing what to expect. Silently she was praying that it wasn't the same guy who was sending her gifts. "It couldn't be, could it?" She asked herself over and over. "No, of course not!" The words held no reassurance for her, however.   
  
"Kassan!" Trunks yelled, and then winced when he saw his mother with her hands clamped over her ears, one eye slightly shut. "Oops...Gomen!" He turned a little pink and wore a sheepish grin. "It's Goku, Kassan." His voice now at a civilized volume.   
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey, Son-kun, what brings you here at such and ungodly hour?" She questioned her childhood friend.   
  
"I just wanted to say I saw Vegeta flying full speed to where Yamcha and Puar live." Goku grinned a bit, "He looked mad, any particular reason or just because he has an eternal spandex wedgie?"   
  
Goku had never seen Bulma's face go to pale in his life, well except when he had walked in on her in the tub but that was a long time ago......   
  
"Goku someone has been senmding me gifte claiming to be my secret admirer....and Vegeta found out and thinks its Yamcha.."   
  
Goku's face turned grave "Is it." Even though to Goku this would be a good fight to watch well more funny. '   
  
"No Yamcha doesn't have that kind of money and Yamcha would never threaten me."   
  
"He threatened you!?" Goku snapped even though Goku loved Chi-chi Bulma would always be his best friend. "What did he say?"   
  
Bulma sighed " Just that he was watching me.."   
  
" Ok" Trunks thought " This is getting more strange by the minute someone else wants to spar wit mommy? Why would tousan care he has Goku?"   
  
"Nani...?" Goku asked, scratching his head. Trunks had thought out loud again. "What does he mean by that, Bulma?"   
  
Bulma looked over at her son, a frown on her face. "Trunks, go clean yourself up. You're a mess, covered in food! I'd say your worse than daddy with that!" She grinned a little as her son obeyed. He was no doubt, still confused, but she'd tell him the whole story later.   
  
Goku, however, was still waiting for an answer. The innocent saiyajin was still scratching his head, very confused.   
  
"Ah, it's a long story, Goku...but really now, Son-kun, you saw Vegeta going off to Yamcha's?" "Hmm well personally as long as Vegeta doesn't kill him after all that cheating he did on me he deserves a little fight!" Even though Bulma didn't mean that fully.   
  
Just then Trunks came running in theres a package for you kassan, it was delivered from the back. Goku could see the slight fear in Bulma's eyes. "Ok Trunks I'll get it!" But Trunks had already brough the package to her. Bulma sighed and opened it. But there was only a small gold ring with a note that looked like it was written in red marker.   
  
Of course, being Saiyajin and all, Goku took the note, much to Bulma's distress. "Give it back!" She said, not wanting him to tell anyone. She knew he wouldn't, but some things she kept from even him.   
  
"I'm gunna find out who this is, Bulma. Someone who threatens you needs to get a clue." Goku looked at the writing, not being able to read it. He seemed to be trying to tell whose writing this was.   
  
"Goku, please..." Bulma pleaded with him, ushering her son out of the room, "I can handle this myself, Son-kun."   
  
Goku shook his head, "You're not doing a very good job. I'm here to help you out, Bulma. This problem person needs to know some stuff he probably doesn't know."   
  
"Oh, he knows about my relationship with Vegeta. But he doesn't know the half of it, whoever he is."   
  
"Yeah but Vegeta is about to go beat the shit out of Yamcha." Goku pointed out.   
  
Bulma sighed. "I don't know what to do."   
  
Trunks who had been listening next to the door as he usually was when he was pushed out of a room thought "If Yamcha is not the what did he call him? The stalker?" Trunks never really liked Yamcha so he never really minded if he got beat up.   
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was just about to Yamcha's place and the longer the flight took them more enraged he became. When he got there he landed focusinng onYamcha's ki. When he found it he stormed over and blasted out Yamcha's door.   
  
"Please Son-kun!" Bulma yelled as she tried with no prevail to get the paper away from Goku who was still trying to see who it was from. Then he just sighed.   
  
"Alright." Goku said giving up, "Listen I will stay here until Vegeta returns ok?" He knew Bulma was at this point feeling quite paranoid.   
  
"Arigatou," She breathed, her relief and thankfulness apparent through the breath, "Son-kun," She said, still looking around a bit. Blue haired woman wh is paranoid...oi, look out!   
  
"Hmm...?" He replied, still trying to figure out who this mysterious letter was from. He couldn't make out the words, of course, but he was still trying to place the hand writing.   
  
"How mad was Vegeta, seriously...?"   
  
"Uhm, mad enough to threaten to blow up the planet again. Or try to anyway. He looked kinda red and with his hair all up and stuff, looked like a beat or something." Beats. Food. Hunger. Typical Saiyajin!   
  
Vegeta then looked around. The little shack looked empty. "ASS! COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE THE RAT YOU ARE!" He bellowed, really looking like the beat Goku said he did. He growled when there was no reply.   
  
He saw that floating blue thing that Yamcha sought companionship from. "Hey, cat-thing!" He growled. Puar turned around.   
  
"What do you want, Vegeta?" She asked, shaking her head.   
  
"Where the hell is that shit-assed son of a bitch?!   
  
"You mean Yamcha? *sigh* Hes out with his new girlfriend."   
  
"Damn that bastard hes been sending shit to Bulma!"   
  
Puars eyes got wide, "No he hasn't"   
  
"Don't lie to me you damned exscuse for a cat!"   
  
"He has a new g/f but her names Melinda...Vegeta he has givn no gifts to Bulma."   
  
"Sounds fake as hell to me, rodent." Vegeta snarled. "I'll kick his ass, the lame bastard." Vegeta began to stalk out of the shack. "Yeah, and tell him to fuck off." Vegeta then slammed the door. "Waste of my time, damnit. He's probably stalkin' my woman as we speak." With that Vegeta lept into the air and flew back to Capsule Corp. "Huh? What was that?" The prince asked himself, feeling a familar bleep of ki. His mouth curved into a malicious smile. "Heh heh, I'll going to have Yamcha-stew for dinner." He sped off in the direction of the ki,.   
  
Nani?! Vegeta practically slammed on the breaks when he recognized the ki as he got closer. Kakkarot!? That low-class baka-yaro! I am gunna kick his ass to kami's and back!" Vegeta was now so enragaed he could barely see straight. Vegeta kicked it into high gear and spead off toward C Co.   
  
"Thankyou again Son...I am really nervous about this guy." Goku only nodded as he and Trunks played playstation. Well Trunks was playing Goku was attempting to play. "That's great...Son-kun..." Bulma managed. Inwardly she wished she could detect ki like the saiyajin and Chikyuu warriors could. "How close is he?"   
  
"Real close. I give him maybe 10 minutes." The massive saiyajin said, scratching his head. "Don't you want him here?"   
  
"Yes, yes, I want him here very badly. I just want to know what he did to Yamcha. I don't love him like I used to but there is the friendship that will always be there. You understand that, don't you?"   
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, you don't know who to be more loyal to. A friend who you used to go out with and have known for nearly your whole life. Or to your husband who you live with and have a son with."   
  
Just at that moment the saiyajin Prince came in. His unmistakeable widow's peak and unusual upsweep of hair only made his frown look deeper. "Kakaroto." He growled a bit. "What the hell are you doing here, you low-classed warrior?"   
  
"Oh Hey Vegeta!" said Goku with his usual obiviosness to the prince's anger. "I was just waiting here wit Bulma til ya got back, but we were not expecting u back so soon."   
  
Bulma felt sick "Those were so the wrong word to use" she thought.   
  
Vegeta glared at Goku trying to think of the best way to kill him and how to show Bulma that he was better in all ways..."Thats it Kakkarot! You wne to fucking far this time! FINAL.... Vegeta stood, dumbfounded. The energy was quickly released, the blue tone of his ki dissapating. "What?"   
  
"That's enough." She said, the sexual connotation of what her life-time best friend had said a bit too much for even her. "He didn't mean anything of that nature, Vegeta."   
  
The prince snorted. "Yeah right. Kakaroto is just waiting for the chance to..." He was cut off by the local moron once more.   
  
"What?" Goku asked, scratching his head. "What do you mean by that, Vegeta?" The saiyajin asked. "I didn't say anything wrong..." He looked to Bulma. "Did I...?"   
  
"Goku..." She sighed, "Watch your wording, okay?" She afforded him with a grin and then turned to Vegeta. "So. What did you to do Yamcha?"   
  



	5. Chapter 5

The saiyajin eyed her in suspicion. "Since when am I public enemy number one, woman?" He asked with an angry growl. She knew he hated the sorry excuse for a warrior. Not only because he was a total mama's boy and wuss, the bastard was still after his woman. He figured that the ass STILL wanted her.   
  
"Well, you did threaten to kill everyone on Earth before, Vegeta." Goku said stupidly. He scratched his head. He was hungry again. "And where is the fridge?"   
  
Vegeta growled. "Don't touch my food." His eyebrow raised, he was not in a good mood.   
  
"What the hell did you do to him, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Her blue-haired, bitchy self...she was a force to be reckoned with.   
  
"I didn't do anything," The prince replied simply. "I told him to fuck a tree via that stupid flying cat thing. Is it a girl or a guy? I think it's a genderless freak."   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes "I think Puar is a girl moron! So my guess is he wasn't there was he?"   
  
Vegeta snorted "No but I thought he might of been here istead I found that low class baka-yaro with you!"   
  
Goku scratched his head oblivious to his surroundings, but before he could say anything Trunks came in,"Hey Tous...." seeing his fathers face made him do a 360 back out of the room.   
  
"Damn brat" Vegeta mumbled still thinking of how to get revenge on Kakkarot.   
  
"Look Vegeta, I was just staying with Bulma til you got back is all, once you got here I was probably gunna leave..."   
  
"Well, then get the fuck out!" Vegeta demanded, using the tone of voice he would have used with any one of the underlings he should have been ruling over now. He would have dethroned and beheaded his father by now, and taken his place as king of Vejitasei if it hadn't been for that no-good bastard Freeza. Hey! Another genderless freak!   
  
"Vegeta, he can stay." Bulma said quietly. "He's been more helpful than you have, you know."   
  
"Oh really now?" He prince replied with a grunt. "Why don't I just leave then, woman? I know how much you hate that." He replied with a smirk.   
  
As usual, Goku was totally lost.   
  
Bulma's blue eyes flashed in anger. "You wouldn't dare." She said simply, clenching her tiny hands into tiny fists. "You slept on the couch for months after that escapade!"   
  
"And look where I get to sleep now, woman. You're easy to dominate."   
  
"You're a cold-hearted brute."   
  
"Remember that the next time you invite me to your bed, bitch." He growled and turned on his heel. He began to stalk out of the room like an overly muscled cat with an outrageous widow's peak.   
  
"Vegeta if you leave your never aloud back in the bedroom ever! And Son-kun I want you to stay with me. You can call Chi-chi and..." Looking at the confused Goku" Well I will call her and tell her that your here she will understand."   
  
Vegeta turned on his heal and was ready to stalk out when Bulma said "Jealous are we oh mighty prince?" she couldn't very well let him get the better of her. But to her surprise he just stormed out but she could see his face was turning red.   
  
He was jealous all right. But she didn't know if she'd be able to deprive herself of what he gave her in the bedroom. He knew that as well as she did and mentally...she cursed herself.   
  
Bulma snapped away from her thoughts and listened for a few moments. The sound of footsteps was no longer audible. Damn him. Damn him and his pride. Damn him and his ass, too.   
  
"Bulma...?" Goku asked, breaking the unusual and unwanted silence. "Do you really think you'll be able to stay away from him...or keep him away from you when he's lusty?"   
  
The blue hair shook from side to side. "No...I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise. But I will be able to keep him out of my bedroom for quite awhile and sleeping on the couch if he wants to sleep inside."   
  
"He usually doesn't come in. Chi-Chi complains about that with me too. Is there something wrong with only coming home for food? I mean..training is pretty dang important if you ask me."   
  
Bulma shook her head he was obviously oblivious again. "I don't mean like that Goku...*sigh* nevermind Son..Just don't leave until at least the morning I would feel safer when it is light out"   
  
"Sure" Goku said, but I better call Chi-chi and tell her whats up. Goku grabbed the phone and attempted to dial the number, Bulma couldn't help but laugh as she helped him dial then handed him back the phone. '"Hi Chi-chi!, yeah I know I am staying at Bulma's tonight, shes feeling a little shaky...No Vegeta didn't...." As they talked Bulma noticed the note that her admirer had sent laying on the floor.   
  
"Hmmm I never did read it." She thought as she picked up the note and began to read.   
  
Goku watched her out of the corner of his eye and watched her pale even more. After a few moments he realized that this was not good. His wife demanded what was bothering him, but he could only reply, "Chi-Chi, we've got a problem. I'll be home tomorrow morning, kay? Love ya. Bye." And without an afterthought, the big saiyajin hung up.   
  
Bulma reread the note a couple of times, rolled it up into a ball and threw it across the room. She glared at it as if it were some poisonous creature ready to strike at any moment. And to her, this is exactly what it was.   
  
"You don't like it?" Goku asked, bending down to pick up the paper. He unraveled it and tried to make out the words once more. He looked to Bulma and held it out to her. "I'm not so good with words...can you please read it for me...?"   
  
Taking a deep breath, Bulma nodded a bit. How could she say no to someone who was so keen on protecting her. Especially with those overly innocent eyes. "Sure...basically it says...that He'll, whoever this man is, will be watching me...from the shadows...and making sure that HE, meaning Vegeta, doesn't try anything..."   
  
"A stalker?" Goku asked stupidly, king of the obvious strikes again. "That's not good."   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes "No kidding, I am really glad that staying with me tonight Son," Goku could tell that Bulma was exhausted.   
  
"Bulma maybe you should try to get some rest ok?" Bulma nodded and went up to her room. "Don't worry I will look after Trunks." Bulma nodded in gratitude and went up to her room.   
  
Trunks looked after his mother "Goku whats the matter with Mom? Is it PMS now?" the little hybrid asked.   
  
Goku smiled. PMS was something he was all too familiar with. Chi-Chi sometimes seemed to be the queen of the phenomenon women went through once a month or so. "Oi, no, it's not PMS, Trunks."   
  
Trunks raised a lavender eyebrow. "Well, what is it then, Goku?" He asked, seriously concerned about his mother. Sure he was a brat, but even brats have hearts deep inside.   
  
"She's just scared. That's all."   
  
"What is she scared of?" Trunks queried, wondering what could possibly have his mother scared. She wasn't scared of Goku or his father. Beside the fact that they were the two most powerful men on the planet...well, dad's spandex can get pretty damn scary!   
  
"Just something she doesn't want to talk about too much." Goku replied with a shrug, not knowing how to get the intelligent little boy to understand that his mom was in trouble by some force he couldn't just go out and kill. You needed to know your target before seek and destroy.   
  
Upstairs, Bulma lay on her bed in blessed peace. The silence was music to her hears, and her pounding heart was finally beginning to slow down. She flopped onto her stomach and turned a light on. Grabbing a nearby book she had yet to finish, she began to read.   
  
The relaxation allowed her to drift away from her problems and worries. But in the shadows, a helpful predator remained. Vegeta sat in the corner, silent as stone. He watched his mate, and wouldn't admit he was concerned for her. Only to himself. Even then, it was a struggle.   
  
Bulma eventually fell asleep with her book in her arms for the first time in a few nights she seemed to be at peace for a while....   
  
Goku decided that he had better just stay awake the whole night just to be safe. And Trunks being Trunks he wanted to stay up too. Vegeta whom was still watching over his mate began to watch her toss and turn very much. He raised his eyebrows "I wonder whats shes dreaming" He shook his head hard "As if I cared." Even though deep down he knew he was quite worried.   
  
Trunks' eyes were drooping down. "I think I'm gunna go get some more sugar...be back in a few..." He said, sleepily stumbling around in the long halls of his house. He yawned a few times as well.   
  
Vegeta grunted a bit. "The last thing he needs is more sugar." He said in his usual harsh tone of voice. He looked over at the other saiyajin and frowned. "You can go home, Kakaroto. I can look over my own mate."   
  
The taller of the two shook his head, haphazard hair waving to and fro. "No, I promised her I'd stay here and watch. And Chi-Chi wouldn't really appreciate me coming home at this hour, ne?"   
  
"Shut up." He grunted, rolling his eyes. Eyes that were quickly brought back to his chosen one. She tossed in her sleep once more, the book dropping to the floor. Vegeta stared at it for a few moments and then picked it up, bending the corner of a page so she wouldn't lose her place. Then he sat it back down on the nightstand.   
  
"Daddy did you see the note that the stalker sent Mommy? I saved it!" he said proudly! As she dug the crumpled peace of paper our of his pocket.   
  
Even Goku knew that letting Vegeta see that paper would only piss him off more then he was which he knew would be hard to do but not impossible. "You know Trunks he really doesn't want to see what!" He said as he tried to grab the paper, as if reading Goku's mind he realized what might happen if he gave his father the letter and he immediately shoved it back in his pocket.   
  
Vegeta, being more highly trained than his son, easily grabbed the paper from him. Having no problem reading, The prince growled angrily each time he read a new word on the sheet of paper. "Damn fucking shit piss bastard!"   
  
"Oh...it's not that bad...is it...?" Trunks asked sleepily, quickly taking the paper back. He ripped it into tiny little shreds and stuffed each and every one into his pocket.   
  
"Vegeta, shah!!" Goku pleaded, jumping over and clapping a hand over Vegeta's mouth. He knew it was a bad idea, but waking Bulma up was an even worse idea. "We don't want to wake up Bulma no matter how angry or anxious we are"!   
  
Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm along with Trunks and yanked them out the door and down the hallway. Even Vegeta knew that waking Bulma up was not a good idea. Trunks yelped in pain when Vegeta let his arm go " Dad that hurt!"   
  
Vegeta glared at him "Shutup brat!"   
  
"Vegeta just calm down ok, I know your a little angry but..."   
  
"Angry shit, who the hell has been sending this shit!" Even thought Vegeta knew that neither Trunks nor Goku knew the answer to that question.   
  
"Vegeta...that's why we're all here. We don't know." Goku replied, watching Trunks rub his arm. While he knew Vegeta wasn't intentionally abusive, he needed to learn that his kid was breakable.   
  
"Aaw Fuck that!" He growled angrily, "This is a total load of bull!" She snarled, pissed was not even plausible for a word to begin to describe the level of the saiyajin prince's anger.   
  
"Daddy...we'll figure it out and then you can whoop some ass." Trunks said, glad the note was in little pieces in his pocket. "I want to help, but I doubt you'll let me."   
  
"Damn straight! Whoever is doing this will get it hard and will be lucky if they survive!" He snorted, and then remembered to keep his voice down. Nothing was more horrid than Bulma when she first woke up. Not even he would wish that on anyone.   
  
Goku smiles knowing exactly why Vegeta had lowered his voice, "Vegeta is there a reason you lowered your voice?"   
  
Vegeta only glared at him, "Shutup Kakkarot! You have seen her in the mornings and you know how she can be!"   
  
Goku laughed quietly and he looked around to see that Trunks was no longer standing where he had been before. "Where did Trunks go?"   
  
Vegeta looked around and scratched his head "Where didhe go?"   
  
"He's probably in the kitchen"   
  
Vegeta pondered screaming for that brat of his to get his worthless ass up here before he went down there to kick it personally. But then, another look at his sleeping blue-haired mate and he decided if he wanted to get jiggy when this blew over, he'd best stay silent.   
  
"But then again, he could have gone to bed. You know how tired he was and all. And even when he was trying so hard to stay up and protect his kassan..." Goku said with a light sigh, hoping that Chi-Chi was doing okay with Goten and Gohan back home.   
  
Vegeta snorted and looked at the clock. Three AM. Saiyajin did not really need that much sleep, but even now, it was tugging at his reserves. He didn't want to admit it, but he was quite tired. But looking over at his lifetime rival, Kakaroto, his anger was renewed.   
  
Bulma tossed a bit, her hair falling down in an awkward mess around her shoulders. She mumbled something and the only audible words were Vegeta, bad, and food all gone   
  
Goku stifled a laugh and Vegeta glared at him "Daddy!" Trunks whispered from down the hall "Come here!"   
  
Vegeta growled and went to where his son was closely followed by Goku, Trunks was holding a light brown package addressed to Bulma. Vegeta glared at the package as if it were as bad as Frieza.   
  
Goku scratched his head when he saw the package. "What smells so bad, Vegeta?" The idiot asked. He sniffed his armpits, "I don't smell anything nasty...dyaa...instead I smell something great!" He headed over to the fridge.   
  
Trunks, on the other paw, was more than interested in opening the package. "Happy birth-day to me! Happy birth-day to me! Happy birthday, happy birthday--" His glee and singing was prompty cut off when Vegeta snatched the package to inspect it.   
  
Trunks was about to pout in protest but remembering that this was his father not his mother he decided against it. But instead looked eagerly at the package as Vegeta began to look overthe package to only to find a note taped to the package which he immediatly grabbed and to see if it was from the "secret admirer."   
  
Trunks loked up to see the back of the note to see that it was signed Secret Admirerer not wanting his dad to have a cow grabbed the note from Vegeta's grasp much to his surprise since he though Trunks would know better.   
  
"Give that back, you little maggot!" Vegeta snarled, invoulentarily smacking his son on the rear. A mere love-tap compared to what his father had laid on him many a time during his childhood.   
  
"Hey!" Trunks said, in a half whiny voice. He tried to contain himself remembering that this was his father, and not his mother. Whining was a major no-no.   
  
"Shut up if you know what's good for you." Vegeta replied with a grunt. This package and letter was more than obviously from Bulma's lover from afar. He growled and read further.   
  
Eyes wide and cheeks red with rage, he ripped the paper in Half. That was a bad sign. The prince was livid with anger, his ears nearly blowing steam. Whoever this was had gone too far. No one propsed to his mate!   
  
Trunks grabbed the paper and began to put it back together and as he did he read it and his own eyes went wide, "Someone one wants to marry Mommy?" he asked confused. Then began to laugh when he looked at Vegeta "Daddy your face is really red!"   
  
At that point Goku came in and looked at Vegeta then stared at the note put the words togethor theses were much smaller and words in his vocab. "Geez Vegeta this guy must really like Bulma to want to marry her."   
  
Trunks looked into the large package trying to figure out wht was inside, it was to big for it just to be a note. As he peered closer he notices a shiny box which he of course grabbed and opened. Inside was a diamond neclace, ring and earings to match.   
  
Vegeta snarled. "No fucking duh." He replied to his not so friend, Kakaroto. Who would want to be friends with that low-classed son of a bitch?   
  
"Gee whiz, dun need to get all mean and cranky about it, Vegeta." Goku said, knowing that Vege boy's temper was more than a force of nature. He was an easy spark to ignite and like the energizer bunny...it kept going and going and going.   
  
"But it is pretty." Trunks said, looking at the glittering stones. And the engagement ring was really nifty. He wondered if his mother realized that this guy's intentions weren't something to be taken lightly.   
  
From the doorway, a cloud of blue hair stood. She heard every word. She knew what was going on. Good God, for once, Bulma was glad that Vegeta had a temper. "Son...Vegeta..." She managed, holding her robe closed. She brushed a lock of hair from those overly large eyes. "I don't like this."   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Goku, Vegeta and Trunks all turned to look at the blue-haired woman. The largest of the three watched her as a best friend. He knew he owed alot to the woman in the doorway, and it killed him to see her in such a state of mental disruption.   
  
Trunks looked at her as his mother. The nurturing woman who had cared from him even when his father had not. He knew his mother was no where near as physically strong as any of her friends. But he knew her to be a witty, cunning, and ingenious woman. It too, tore him up to see her at a loss for words.  
  
And the final spectator, Vegeta. He looked at Bulma as his mate, lover, and mother of his two brats. His facial expressions gave nothing away. Inside, however, he was raging. No one dared propose to his mate. No one even looked at her crossly or they were dead. And whoever had done this to her, such a state of mental and physical confusion? Oh, they were going to get it -so- bad.   
  
Bulma's fingers nervously fidgeted with the knot in her robe. She didn't know what to think. Looking up at all three of them, she admitted something she'd had for quite some time now. "I'm afraid."  
  
"Bulma-San..." Goku began, not making a move, less Vegeta try and pound his head in, "There's no reason to be scared. We're here to keep you safe." He assured her with a wide smile. "We promise." He made a little gesture, crossing his heart.   
  
The saiyajin prince, on the other hand, stayed silent. He was hatching a plan in that cunning mind of his. He was now in seek and destroy mode. He would do anything in his power to make that scumbag pay, and pay dearly. His ebony eyes shot up and he glared at his mate.  
  
Blue eyes met with those of Vegeta's black. She fiddled with some long strands of her hair that rested just at her shoulders, trailing down towards her chest. "So..." She broke the unnatural silence, "what are we going to do about all this. Are we going to allow this to develop into an even larger problem or kill it now...?"  
  
Trunks decided that his mother could use a hug. His father would pound Goku if he tried it. Looking over to his sire, the lavender haired warrior concluded that his father would not go for such a display of emotion in front of Kakaroto.   
  
He ran up to her and gave her that hug. "We'll protect you from everything, mama." He smiled a bit and added with a chuckle, "I'll pull down my pants and moon anyone who tries to get too close to you."  
  
That put a smile on Bulma's face. "Oh yes, and what will that do, my little warrior?" She questioned, but kept an eye on the two saiyajin before her. Goku looked a bit upset, and confused as always. Vegeta...well, he was still coming up with that devilish plot, as always. She was glad she was never on the reciving end of those diabolical plots.  
  
"It'll shock them, that's for sure." He said with a wink and a thumbs up. "And if Goten's with me, we can fuse!" He exclaimed, doing a few movements of the dance. "Make Gotenks and really get 'em scared!"   
  
"Stop acting fruity." Vegeta hissed, watching his son dance around like an idiot. "Or else I'll beat you senseless." He threatened. And it was no empty threat.   
  
Goku grinned, "Aww, cut it out, Vegeta. He's just trying to show his Mom what he's going to do in order to protect her." He smiled a bit, but then dropped it when he caught the glare from the much shorter saiyajin.  
  
Bulma held her son still and then yawned. "I'm just glad I'm so heavily protected." She smiled a bit, "Better than anything even I could have invented to protect myself."  
  
Trunks smiled winningly and then yawned even wider than his mother. "Wow, sleepiness is more than just a little bit contagious." He chuckled weakly.   
  
"No, sleepiness is not contagious." Bulma said with a light swipe of her hand. She effectively messed up her eldest child's lavender hair. "It means that you are tired, young man. So be off to bed."  
  
Goku interjected, "I think he's had a bit too much sugar to be able to get to sleep, Bulma." He looked down at Trunks, who was fighting to stay awake. Then again, it was probably nearing four, four thirty in the morning. "Or not..."  
  
Vegeta pointed down the hall, "He needs to get to be. And we," He mentioned the three adults, Kakaroto grudgingly included, "need to come up with a method of defense against this person who dares even think about being with my mate."  
  
Lips raised into a smile and the owner nodded. She sighed and she watched Trunks stumble sleepily down the halls, his feet echoing into the darkness, back to his room. Bulma returned her glance to her mate and husband, even though there had been no formal ceremony. It was nice to be loved.  
  
Pulling out a chair, Goku yawned widely as well as he slumped down into the plush furnishing. "Can't it wait until after we've gotten a good night's rest, Vegeta?" He asked, covering his mouth for another yawn.   
  
"No." Vegeta snapped, awake as ever. He didn't want to admit that his brain and joints were urging him forward towards the security of his bed. "We need to do this tonight so we can put the plan into action first thing in the morning." The saiyajin said in his rough voice.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Well, can we at least have one of the service bots to bring us some coffee, Vegeta?" She questioned, her eyes glazing over with the need of sleep. She yawned mighty and then shook her head. "Oh, excuse me." She blushed a bit.   
  
The stupider of the saiyajin duo shrugged. "Do you have a suggestion, Vegeta? Everyone's tired, you can't tell me that you're not at least a little bit achy or feel like a nap would be good at the moment." He smiled stupidly.   
  
Vegeta hated that smiled and growled, but agreed. "Fine, we'll make it quick and painless." He sat back in his chair, eyes flashing about, looking at the other two people at the table with him. "I do have an idea and it has alot of potential and will work."  
  
Bulma listened in interest. When her husband wasn't being a total asshole, he was quite intelligent and usually had something good to say about someone. If he was in a nice mood and was contented, of course. "So, what's this genius plan you've hatched for us?"  
  
Goku was eyeing the fruit in the center of the table hungrily. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes since he last ate and was on the brink of starvation. At least, his stomach was protesting that he wasn't eating everything in sight.   
  
A fist made impact with the table, causing the fruit to be thrown out of it's decorative situation and catch the tall saiyajin's attention. "Ahem. If you're ready now, Kakaroto." He said, lacking patience.   
  
Swiping a brightly polished apple that was just too appealing to just sit there, he nodded. Goku took a big bite with a loud, "Mmmm....that's good..." He stopped when he noticed that Vegeta was again, getting grumpy.  
  
Trying to avoid the coming confrontation, Bulma hurried him on, "I'm the only one who really needs to know what's going on," She said quickly, wondering if her admirer was watching her at that very moment, fervently praying to Kami that he was not.   
  
"Fine, fine. If he fucks up my plan though, I know who to blame." He told her with a rough grunt, "You know how we have surveillance cameras at the main entrances and a few of the side ones, right?"   
  
She nodded, "Of course. Any self-appreciative company has at least that, and most have more." Bulma felt almost insulted that the saiyajin would think she was that stupid.  
  
"Well, then hear me out, woman." Again, he was growing impatient. When he was tired, he tended to get grumpier. The widow's-peaked wonder continued on anyhow. "Well, why don't you make a small one that follows you around? Not only that, but one that monitors all activity on the property. You can't tell me that you have surveillance cams on the whole perimeter."   
  
Bulma shook her head in admittance, turning her head to see Goku eating directly out of the fruit basket. "No, we don't. There's no real reason why we should..."   
  
Vegeta grunted. "Until now." He thought for a moment, "But it won't really work until you get your suitor," He snarled at the thought once more, "within the range of the cameras."  
  
The blue hair woman slouched back on her chair with a heavy sigh. She looked up to the dark ceiling above her and shook her head. "How am I going to do that without leading him on? I've done nothing so far to even hint that I'm interested in this guy, whatsoever."  
  
"You've accepted the gifts he's been sending you and reading those stupid love letters as well. It's possible by not ignoring them that he thinks you may be...interested." He snorted, "This bastard is going to get it though." He spat angrily.   
  
"I have an idea!" Goku said, mouth full of half-eaten banana.   
  
Vegeta growled. "Shut up. You never have any good ideas, you moronic heathen."   
  
Bulma glared. "Vegeta, be nice. Let's just listen. Maybe he's been getting enough vitamins and minerals to possible boost his intelligence a few notices and may not be your intellectual equal." She giggled a bit, but then yawned, reminding herself of exactly how worn out she was.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, but then turned to Kakaroto and nodded. "Fine then. Try not to make yourself look even stupider than you already are." He sneered and then shut his mouth, waiting for the stupidity to drip from Kakaroto's mouth word by word.  
  
"Why dun you..." Goku began, swallowing a hunk of fruit, "Write to this guy or something. Didn't he leave you an address of sorts?" Goku asked, picking the shredded letter up.   
  
Bulma took it from her longtime friend and then got some tape. She taped the letter back together and looked it over. "No mailing address..." she said, sadly, but then something caught her eye. "He left an e-mail address! Great!" She said, getting a fresh piece of paper.  
  
"Perfect." Vegeta mumbled, "Why didn't he just mail this letter to you that way, woman?" He asked grumpily, really needing to get some form of rest tonight. His nerves were shot and the rest of him was not faring any better.   
  
She shrugged and wrote it down. "Got it." She yawned, "I'll write to him via email tomorrow when I'm working in the lab." Bulma told both of them with a grin. "I'll say I want to meet him in person before agreeing to anything, and then you guys...well, Vegeta, don't beat him to a pulp..."  
  
The saiyajin snarled. "And why not?" He paced, watching Kakaroto make his exit from the kitchen and into the living room. He heard the recliner pop into position and then turned back to his mate, "No one should think of possessing something that is mine."   
  
"I'm not yours." She said with a yawn, and began to walk towards their room. "I'm not a belonging, something to be had." She felt something around her waist and was then lifted up. Her blue eyes were stunned, but then calmed down and smiled when she realized that Vegeta was carrying her to their room.  
  
"What were you saying?" He asked, the same frown plastered on his face, opening the door with his foot and closing it with the same appendage. He smirked a bit at her silence, "I thought as much." He didn't allow her any time to fuss, nor was she willing to put it in. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.   
  
He, on the other hand grunted, silently mocking her for human weakness. Vegeta turned his back to the wide bed, but afforded Bulma with a glance over his shoulder. Looking out the window, he growled. Something wasn't right, but he would fix it. But first thing's first. He had to get some sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma walked through the door, still fixing her hair. After last night's lack of sleep, she really hadn't felt like going to work. Sometimes the blue haired woman wished she could just stay home all day like Vegeta did. Well, he did leave the house to train and threaten to beat Goku senseless.   
  
She walked through the ever busy building, and came to her office. Another day at work. She sighed and sat down at her desk, frowning deeply at the amount of paperwork that'd managed to stack it's self up over the course of the night. "Same thing every day." Bulma mumbled under her breath. She got to reading, signing and doing all the other normal work stuff she did ever day.   
  
A light rapping could be heard at her door, but she was too involved in her work to allow something like that to distract her. It became louder, more insistent. She growled a bit, but then mumbled, "Come in!"   
  
Bulma's secretary poked her head in, "There's been a delivery for you, Bulma." She said with a grin. They were good friends, and the use of formal titles had long since been abolished.   
  
The blue haired woman nodded with a grin, "Thanks, I'll get to it in a second. Gotta get through these damned papers first." She said, looking back down at her work. She picked up the phone, however, as the door shut. Quickly dialing a phone number, she tapped her pen against the side of her desk. "C'mon, you, pick up!"   
  
The phone rang two more times before the familiar voice of her mate was on the other line. "What do you want now, woman?" Vegeta growled, not at all liking his training being interrupted. Goku said something in the background, and he yelled for the idiot to shut up before he came over there.   
  
She rolled her eyes, but continued to talk. "I got a package this morning, Vegeta." Bulma told him, still doing her work and talking at the same time. She stifled a little chuckle when Vegeta got all pissy towards his fellow saiyajin warrior.  
  
The prince growled, "Yeah, so, what does that have to do with me?" Vegeta asked, tapping his foot in annoyance. He wanted to go back to beating his fellow saiyajin to a pulp. "If this is another one of your bouts of emotion, woman, I'd rather not listen." Deep down inside, he would not admit it, but he was curious.  
  
Bulma picked it up and then walked out the door, one finger in her ear to avoid scrambling the conversation. She knew Vegeta hated the background noise, and hated using the phone for that matter. She grinned looking down on the rather large box. "It's from you know who."   
  
At the mention of that, Vegeta was instantly alert. "Did you see the shit?" He demanded of his mate, causing Goku to look up from raiding the fridge. It was already more than half empty, and Vegeta was sure to give him an extra hard beating for eating all the food. But Bulma would say something in his defense.   
  
She picked it up, nodding to one of the other people running around. "No, I didn't. I was told it came earlier, just before I came in." Bulma admitted. "I just want this whole thing to blow over."   
  
"Well, since this person is more of an idiot than Kakaroto," the voice on the other side said, venom in his tone. "And it seems that he's damned persistent, so I doubt he'll just abandon his chase."  
  
Bulma nodded, pushing a few errant strands of blue hair from her face. "I know, I know. But it would make things a hell of a lot easier." She admitted. "But we have the cameras all set up around the house, right?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Your sire finished it up before you called." The saiyajin said. "And we should get some put up all over your office and outside." He insisted, "Or better yet, bring me and I'll beat anyone's ass."  
  
She smirked. It was nice to know that someone appreciated her enough to want to kill someone for her. But then again, this was Vegeta. And one never knew what he was thinking unless he was fighting, eating, sleeping, or having sex. "There's more than enough cameras floating around here." Bulma assured him. "Any more and I won't have any air to breathe."  
  
The saiyajin snorted, but agreed. "Fine. I'll be sure to have your dad check the tapes if we get another gift for you, Bulma." He said in the typical sarcastic and haughty tone. Then, making sure Kakaroto didn't hear, he quickly said, "And take care, will ya?"  
  
Bulma would have responded, but her surprised noise was met with a dial tone.   
  
~.~.~.~.~  
  
It was about three hours later, and the scene wasn't much different. Goku was stuffing his mouth and Vegeta was growling at him. "Damnit, Kakaroto!" Vegeta huffed and yanked the ravenous creature away from his now empty fridge. "Go back to your mate and have her dump a whole closet full of food down that gaping maw of yours!"  
  
The absent minded saiyajin shook his head. "No, Vegeta, that would be a very bad idea." He said, dead serious. He blinked blankly when Vegeta stared, and it took him a few moments to realize what he wanted. "Ooohh...well, ya see, I told her she shouldn't get so mad at me for coming and going without telling her..."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Enough. Let's get back to training, Kakaroto. I still have to destroy you."   
  
At that moment, Trunks and Goten came barreling in, knocking over a few chairs at their entrance. "Dad!" Goten shouted as he waved, "Hi! Oh, Mom was mad again this morning. Did you know that?" He asked, watching Trunks out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hai, I know your mom's mad at me. "Goku said, "But then again, what's new?" He said, and then was about to speak again. But he was interrupted by Trunks' groaning.  
  
"Who ate all the food?!" He demanded, and then glared at Goten. "You didn't go through here and pig out, did you?" He demanded of his best friend. "I wouldn't be surprised. You eat like your dad."  
  
Goten shook his head in negativity. "Noooo...I didn't eat nothin'." He said, and then grinned when his stomach grumbled. "I wanted to come in here and eat. Let's order some pizzas then, okay Trunks?" He asked.  
  
Goku grinned a bit and started inching out of the room. He then beckoned for Vegeta to come. "Don't make too much of a mess, brats." Vegeta told them with a frown, "Or else I'll have to come in here and whip your asses." He added a smirk and then went to go take his frustrations about the lack of food out on Kakaroto.   
  
~.~.~  
  
Bulma sighed, and leaned against the front door of her home. "Man, today was a looong day." She said, quickly kicking off her heeled shoes, ready to relax for a few hours, the rest of the evening...even five minutes would be greatly appreciated. She looked around, noticing that there was no action going on. "I wonder what's going down."   
  
She decided to check it out in a moment, and walked to her room. Shutting the door behind her, she smiled and shucked off her clothing. "Now time to get out of these stuffy work clothes!" She said with relief, allowing her hair to drop from it's more formal do, and permitted it to just hang about her shoulders. "Much better." She slipped on some comfortable, but ever stylish, clothes and grinned. "Good enough."  
  
Trunks zoomed by her door, Goten in tow again. "Hey mom!" He shouted, screeching to a halt. He 'oof'ed as Goten smacked into his back, causing him to topple into a heap on the floor. "Aww, get off a'men, Goten!" He demanded, pushing his friend off.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Goten said with a slightly embarrassed grin. "Hello, Bulma-san!" He chimed, "You're home kinda late, aren't you?" He said observantly.   
  
She nodded with a grin, and walked out into the hall where the two children were sitting, her own purple haired son dusting off his rear end. "Yeah, it was a rough day." Looking at Trunks, she questioned, "Where's your dad?"   
  
Trunks blinked and focused his eyes on his mother. "Oh, he's down in the basement with Goku-san and grandpa." He said, "Goten and myself were just on our way down there. Said that there was something he thinks we should see." The young warrior shrugged, "I don't have a clue as to what he means, but if I want to be able to move this quickly, I'd better get!"  
  
Bulma eyed her son, but then nodded. "Alright. I think it would be wise if I came along, as well." She had a haunch that this was something she would want to see. Either that, or regret being the last to know.   
  
~.~.~  
  
Vegeta paced angrily, growling at the image on the screen. "I don't know who that is, but whoever he is...he's going to be getting a very unhappy gift from me to his face!"   
  
Goku blinked, but wasn't very happy. "I still can't believe this guy tried it two times in one day." He snorted. "I mean, first thing in the morning, he showers her with a gift. And then right around the time she comes home from work, he drops off another offering. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"It's quite obvious he thinks he can bribe my mate away from me by giving her expensive gifts and doing things as she's used to. Little does he know that there's something I offer that he never can." Vegeta said, now leaning against a wall, eyes narrowed at the screen. At the moment he wanted to do nothing more than punch his fist into it.  
  
Dr. Briefs just sat in the chair, trying to get the highest possible resolution of his daughter's suitor. He thought that the young man looked familiar from somewhere, but where, he could not place. He couldn't put a name with the face if his life depended on it, but the old man couldn't help but have a sense of familiarity.   
  
Trunks burst into the room, and then grabbed the back of Goten's shirt when the younger boy went past him, tripping over a wire that was misplaced and a true hazard for the clumsy and stupid. "Otousan, we're here. What did you want to show us."  
  
Goku, sensing that Vegeta was already pissed off, explained. "Trunks, look at the TV." He said, pointing to the monitor. Dr. Briefs replayed the tape they'd all been gaping at for the past fifteen or thirty minutes, showing all the actions of the man. "See the guy?"  
  
Trunks nodded, but shrugged, "And? He's just a delivery man, Goku-san." He said, and then walked up to get a good look. "Wait, why would a delivery man be dressed up like that?" He examined the man's movements and then became even more confused.  
  
"Hey, dad, Vegeta-san, why does he look upset because he's waiting?" Goten asked, pointing at the monitor. "He walks back to his car after no one answers, but you typically aren't that upset about someone not being home." He said, "Well, at least I'm not."  
  
"You don't wait, you just fly through a window." Vegeta growled at Goten, silencing the hybrid saiyajin for a moment. "He wanted to see my mate. And when she wasn't home, he had to go home depressed since the bastard wasn't graced by her presence."   
  
Back in the doorway, Bulma simply stared at the monitor. She could identify the man. And she saw him drop off a small parcel at her door. The blue haired human walked into the room, blinking a bit. "I don't believe this." 


End file.
